eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 7/8
The evening started out with the group at the base of the switchbacks that head towards Dragus. They had recently captured an Elf magus named Keel, who said he was hired by someone in Dragus to attack people on the road. The group decided to use Orinthe's route that did not make use of the switchbacks to head towards Dragus. The journey was slow going, but they didn't see many signs of travel through the area. They found natural wildlife, but no distinct trail of any sorts. After some time, they reached the base of a very tall sheer face. At the base, they found evidence that someone had stayed the night (no fire, but bedding tracks). The wall was almost 200 feet high, and the group could tell it had been climbed before. Orinthe had it circled on his map, so they knew they were in the right place. The group noticed that there were eye bolts stuck in the wall. Beorn was able to determine that the eye bolts would hold about 500 lbs each, and they can be dislodged and hammered into the wall, but it would cause stress to the bolt and lower it's weight capacity by 100 lbs each time. Erevan started to climb the wall, and was able to get pretty far, but eventually slipped and wasn't able to hold on as he fell, and suffered minor injuries upon impact. Beorn attempted to climb, and eventually got high enough to notice spider webs near the top... Monashe joined Beorn high on the wall, and disturbed the web, causing the spiders to get defensive. The spiders proved to be very elusive foes, able to quickly move around the web and even disappear and reappear at times. The group was able to fend off the attack, but Beorn took heavy damage during the fight. The group looked into a cave the spiders were staying in, and found several bodies wrapped in webbing and a backpack that contained 6 garnets and 4 alexandrites. The group opened up some of the web sacks, and found mostly humaniods and birds that were anywhere from 6 months old to a few days. They did not find any spider eggs. They noted that 6 of the sacks contained Dragonkin. Next to the backpack was a well dressed human. He had a note that was very deteriorated on him, but the group was able to determine he was supposed to meet someone around dusk, but they weren't sure who or on what day. The man was badly bruised and beaten, possibly beyond the damage from the spiders. The group continued on up the cliff, and found themselves about 5 miles from Dragus. As they approached, they found a little village surrounded on all sides by short mountain spires, and palisade wall around it. Beorn stealthed closer to try and find a hidden door, but after 2 attempts was not able to find anything significant. Hawkmoon scouted above the village, and reported a bunch of huts and small buildings with about 200 Dragonkin meandering around, but he did notice 1 Dragonkin was tied to a post in the middle of the village. The group interrogated Keel a 2nd time, and was able to learn the name of 1 Dragonkin inside: Lioth. The group decided that they were going to send Khaelis in to talk and see what was going on, and have him act like he captured Keel and Monashe. Monashe would use Hawkmoon to help scout and communicate with the others who were waiting outside. Upon entering through the front gate, a Dragonkin named Baliarth ran up to them and gasped "Khaelis, I can't believe you are here, how did you get here!?" <-------------- Previous Session [[Story 7/26|Next Session ---------------------->]]